


anxious and tipsy- ziam

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Comeplay, Concert, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dom Liam, Dom Liam Payne, Famous Liam, Famous Zayn, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Fucking, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Pining Liam, Pining Zayn, Protective Liam, Relationship(s), Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Zayn, Sub Zayn Malik, Teasing, Top Liam, Wall Sex, Ziam Ficathon, Ziam sex, gay porn, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam teases Zayn on stage.. and Zayn is way too horny to control himself for long.</p><p>*WALL SEX*</p>
            </blockquote>





	anxious and tipsy- ziam

one night, when all of the boys were on stage, they had snuck vodka in water bottles, and Zayn was having a hard time not touching his boyfriend on stage.

Zayn wasn't drunk, but everything was blurry and he was talking to the fans a lot more. 

Zayn was staring at the way Liam's lips looked against the microphone and Zayn was not okay.

Zayn was tipsy and horny and definitely turned on.

he walked up to Liam when the stage went black for a moment in between songs, right behind him and biting his ear.

Zayn pressed the bulge in his jeans against the back of Liam's thigh, whispering,  
"I'm horny, Li."  
Zayns words flowed slowly in Liam's ear.

Liam turned around and chuckled at Zayn's hopeless expression, walking up as the lights came back on, talking right back in Zayn's ear.  
"babe, you know what your voice does to me. why would you mess with me like that?"

Zayn shuddered and walked away, continuing the song, every sound in the room becoming obvious to him.

Liam continued to tease him throughout the concert and Zayn was falling apart.

•••

when the concert ended and they were rushed into the car, Liam was obviously not giving up on his plan to drive Zayn insane.

Liam hadn't said anything to Zayn, and had sat right next to him, but proceeded to be on his phone the entire ride back to their hotel room.

Zayn's knee bounced frantically and had to peel his eyes away from Liam to stare at the window, his lip in between his teeth.

when they were at a stop light and the other boys were distracted in a random conversation, Zayn felt a large hand sliding up his thigh as two warm lips approached his ear.  
"anxious?"

Zayn actually whimpered and turned his face, right as Liam's hand went there, and then the contact was gone and Liam's head snapped away.

•••

when the car parked in front of their hotel, Zayn's heart started to race.

when the boys entered the hotel, all of them got on the elevator with security and appeared on their floor, the other three boys going to their rooms.

Liam walked ahead of Zayn, taking his time unlocking the room and disappearing inside, Zayn walking swiftly toward him and walking in.

Liam smiled way too innocently and then said,  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom. it's hot in here, you should just be in your boxers, that'll feel better."

Zayn bit his lip as he nodded.

Liam walked into the bathroom and Zayn was quick, pulling off his shoes and tossing them, quickly throwing his tank top off, unbuttoning his jeans, the zipper seeming to unzip on it's own, his jeans flying off of his legs, removing his socks as well.

Zayn paced back and forth in the room, only able to picture soft skin and deep, hot, brown eyes.

Zayn finally just walked over to the far side of the room, leaning against the empty wall, closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing.

Zayn zoned out, his mind feeling flooded, and in seconds time, his wrists were being pinned above his head, and lips were at his neck.

Zayn's eyes shot open and Liam stood up all the way, staring at Zayn, Liam in his boxers as well.

"Liam. no teasing tonight, baby. I'm dying."

Liam chuckled lowly, running his hand from the tattoo on Zayn's chest until his navel.  
"you're not dying, Z." Liam kissed Zayn on the cheek. "being tipsy and horny does not mean you're dying, babe."

Zayn sighed,  
"yes it does."

Liam smirked at him and studied Zayn's features a moment before speaking.  
"how much do you want it, baby?"

Zayn bit his lip, his face heating up.  
"Liam..."

Liam pushed Zayn's wrists harder up against the wall and Zayn began to taste blood, an effect of the pressure that his teeth were applying to his bottom lip.

"Zayn, baby... how badly do you want me?"

Zayn tried to free his hands, knowing that he wouldn't succeed.  
deep down, Zayn didn't want Liam to let go.

"so bad, Li."

Liam soaked in the pure anticipation that flowed from Zayn's words.

"Zayn. how bad do you want it?!"

"so fucking bad, Liam. I'm craving you- I need you. I have been wanting you all day and, you know what? can I just prove it to you?" Zayn's voice was weak but pleading and Liam's length twitched in his jeans.

Liam smirked, kissing Zayn quickly on the lips, before pulling away, close enough that he could still feel Zayn's heavy breathing on his lips.  
"how do you want to prove it, Zayn?"

Zayn's eyes were glossy and his voice came out even more wrecked as he spoke,  
"let me taste you, Liam. I want you- I just- let suck your cock."

Liam's eyes softened, but his entire body filled with lust.  
"really, baby?"

Zayn nodded,  
"I love tasting you. I wanna prove how much I need you, Li."

Liam nodded, letting go of Zayn's wrists and standing still as Zayn moved forward and kissed Liam on the cheek and neck, moving down Liam's chest until he was on his knees.

Zayn bit his lip as he pulled Liam's briefs down slowly, his length springing free in a breathtaking manner.

Zayn whined and grabbed Liam's length.  
"so hard, Li."

Liam released a muffled groan and stared down at Zayn's eyes.

Zayn thumbed over the slit and kitten licked at the head, humming at the familiar taste.  
Liam moaned above him and the sounds encouraged Zayn to take Liam's length in his mouth, lowered down inch by inch.  
when he was halfway, he bobbed his head and Liam was a moaning mess above him.  
"holy shit, Z. your mouth- fuck."

Zayn hummed around Liam's dick, and before Liam could even buck his hips, Zayn had backed up until all that was in was Liam's tip, and then went down all the way on him, deep throating Liam.

Liam moaned loudly, his hands reaching out to the wall, trying to study his breathing as moans started out of his mouth.  
"Zayn, how did you- what the fuck?" Liam's hands grabbed Zayn's hair as Zayn bobbed his head. "you're so fucking good. ah- I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight."

Zayn whimpered and pulled up, licking at the slit for a while, Liam's moans becoming more and more broken.

Zayn dropped his head down, Liam's cock hitting the back of his throat.  
"close."

Zayn hummed and sped up his movements and Liam was whimpering and practically chanting his name.  
"fuck- almost there."

Zayn slowed down and stopped as Liam hit the back of his throat, humming around his length again, sending Liam over the edge, Zayn swallowing the load that shot down his throat.  
"fuck, Zayn."

Zayn swallowed the rest of it, then standing up and sucking on Liam's neck.  
"I want you so badly."

Liam nodded and pushed Zayn up against the wall again, kissing him harshly, his tongue easily slipping into Zayn's mouth, tasting himself on Zayn's tongue.

Zayn was panting against Liam's lips, involuntarily bucking his hips forward, whining against Liam's lips.  
"please, Li."

Liam bit Zayn's swollen lip and licked at the skin before grabbing under Zayn's knee,  
"jump."  
Zayn nodded and jumped, wrapping his legs securely around Liam's waist.

Liam walked quickly over to their shared bed, setting Zayn down on his back and then crawling up and lazily kissing him for a few moments.

Liam pulled away and moved down Zayn's body, pulling one of Zayn's sensitive nipples in between his teeth, then moving down and sucking on Zayn's hipbone.

Zayn whined and Liam chuckled, grabbing the waistband of Zayn's boxers, pulling the fabric down all the way, throwing them across the room.

Zayn bit his lip, Liam staring down at the beautiful sight below him.  
"fuck, Zayn. I gotta taste you. turn around."

Zayn nodded and turned around quickly.  
as he was on his knees, he rested his head on his forearms.  
"Li..."

Liam chuckled and moved forward, licking at Zayn's entrance slowly, before slowly pushing his tongue inside Zayn's heat.

Zayn moaned loudly and bit his arm to muffle his sounds.

Liam continued to go deeper and taste everything that he could, loving every second of it. 

Zayn whimpered,  
"fuck- Liam please do something."

Liam licked him a few more times, pulling away, and kissing Zayn's lower back.  
"do you want prep?"

Zayn whined,  
"not in a million years. Liam, I'm dying."

Liam laughed,  
"are we really gonna go through this again?"

Zayn whined.  
"no. just- please fuck me, babe."

Liam licked at his entrance for a few more moments.

Zayn groaned and pushed his hole towards Liam's tongue.  
"hurry up, Li."

Liam pulled back,  
"I just love how you taste, Zayn."

Zayn was so so eager, but Liam's tongue felt sinful, and Zayn was beyond weak.  
"Liam- fuck."

Liam licked deeper and deeper, pulling away to press a finger inside,  
"still so tight, Zayn."

Zayn whined,  
"I said no prep, Li."

Liam chuckled and removed his finger, licking once more and then humming, turning Zayn's body around and setting him on the bed.  
"Liam- hurry the fuck up."

Liam growled, moving forward and sucking multiple marks across the span of Zayn's chest.

Liam felt Zayn's length twitch beneath him and Liam chuckled.  
"so anxious."

Zayn whined,  
"you're a fucking tease."

Liam sighed,  
"do you want me."

Zayn groaned,  
"LIAM FUCK ME NOW!"

Liam nodded as Zayn's words made his stomach stir.

Liam's hand travelled down, his hand sliding up and down Zayn's thigh.  
"can I fuck you up against the wall?"

Zayn nodded quickly and Liam grabbed Zayn's leaking cock,  
"would you like that, baby?"

Zayn moaned and bucked into Liam's hand,  
"yes- please."

Liam moved forward quickly and kissed him, grabbing his face and pulling Zayn up with him, walking backwards until his own back hit the wall.

Zayn was breathing heavily as Liam moved his hands down and grabbed Zayn's hips, flipping them around, Zayn's back now against the wall.

Liam picked Zayn up, his legs around Liam's waist.

Liam pushed Zayn as close as he could, holding him up against the wall with the pressure of his chest,  
"ready baby?"  
Liam kissed Zayn, who nodded eagerly.

Liam grabbed his own length, which was extremely hard once again, positioning himself under Zayn's entrance.

Liam slowly pushed in and Zayn instantly moaned and wrapped his legs even harder around Liam's body.  
"fuck, Liam- oh shit!"

Liam hummed and pushed all the way in with one motion.

Zayn twisted his fingers in Liam's short hair, whimpering and adjusting to the stretch, loving the fact that he would be able to feel him in him for days because of it.  
"Li- shit. please move, now."

Liam moved back and thrusted forward quickly,  
"fuck- how are you so tight?"  
Liam slowed down, rocking back and forth, the heat in the room suffocating them both.

"faster Li. fuck! faster, baby. I love you so much."

Liam hummed, thrusting quickly and hitting Zayn's sweet spot, lost in the moans that slipped out of Zayn's soft lips.  
"fuck- baby." Liam pulled back almost completely before slamming back in.  
"I love you too, Li."

Liam groaned and sped up, Zayn almost yelling as he was shaking against the wall, the pleasure filling throughout his entire body.

"Zayn- talk to me. fuck- I'm close."

Zayn whined, unable to talk as he scratched deeply down Liam's back.

"Zayn say something."

Zayn whined and tried to steady his breathing as Liam continued rocking his hips up.  
"I'm cl-close too." Zayn whimpered and wrapped his legs even more securely around Liam's sweaty body. "you- you feel so good, babe. I'm so close just- harder."

Liam groaned at the beauty in Zayn's voice and pulled out completely, before slamming in all the way, causing Zayn to scream out Liam's name at the top of his lungs, causing Liam to repeat his actions, finally sending Zayn over the edge.

Zayn's release coated their chests and Liam still moved inside of him, making Zayn whimper.  
"let go baby, fill me up."

Liam whined and Zayn continued,  
"I want to feel everything inside of me. I want you release and let me taste it. come- now."

Liam moaned and did what he was told, filling Zayn up completely, so much that some spilled out and went down his length.

Liam rode out his high and Zayn cupped his face, rubbing his cheek before kissing him slowly, with heat.

Zayn felt Liam's sensitive length twitch inside of him and Zayn let out a chuckle,  
"let's get on the bed. I feel like I'm gonna fall."

Liam chuckled,  
"I would never let you fall."

Zayn rolled his eyes and pointed to the bed, and Liam held him as they walked over to the bed, laying Zayn down and then finally pulling out, causing Zayn to wince.

Liam laid down on his side of the bed, motioning for Zayn to do the same.

Zayn shook his head and opened his legs, bringing one of his hands down and swiping up some of Liam's load on his fingers, bringing them to his lips before licking it off and then moving his hands down for more. Zayn hummed as he ran his finger around his entrance, pushing it in for a moment, whimpering.

Liam groaned as he watched, his sensitive length getting harder by the second.  
Liam moved his hand down to stroke himself as Zayn fingered his sensitive heat, stopping to taste Liam on his fingers once again. 

"Zayn, you drive me insane."

Zayn chuckled around his fingers, crawling forward and straddling Liam's knees so that he could move to kiss Liam with meaning behind it.

Liam hummed and Zayn got more on top of him, their lengths brushing as Zayn moved.

both of the boys emitting sounds at the contact.

Zayn moved down and kissed all over Liam's neck, moving on to sucking on the skin repeatedly.

Liam whined as he leaned into the touch. Zayn continued to rock his hips back and forth, the friction causing them to sweat even more.

the pleasure was overwhelming. they were both over sensitive, but they couldn't find it in them to stop. it was crazy and sweaty and hot, but so so good.

Zayn hummed against Liam's lips and Liam kissed him more harshly at Zayn's voice, loving how vulnerable this moment felt.  
neither of them were in control, it was just overwhelming and they didn't mind.

Liam pulled back, only to whisper,  
"close."  
they continued kissing and Zayn slowed down how the friction was created, making them both feel weak and powerless as they both came, whimpers and moans filling the room as they attacked each other's lips again, feeling way too spent to do anything besides crawling underneath the blankets and going to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
